Tifa's Clouded Heart Locked in Strife
by Vahkhiin
Summary: In the past he learned how to fight, and to live alone. But after being thrust out of a world where there was no room for him, will he fall into the arms of one who has always loved him? Can they unite when a man from the past returns..HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Howdy, this story is a project that me and IronicEnding have been working on. In other words, Ironic and I have decided to write up a story together. It's going to be a long action packed story so we hope that you enjoy it.  
_

**Tifa's Clouded Heart Locked in Strife.**_**  
**by: IronicEnding and Ash Ai_

The golden chariot in the sky shown brightly as honey-colored droplets of sunshine splashed upon the planet which repelled the darkness away. The dense clouds swirled around the majestic throne that rounded the sun which sat in a tornado of emotions. The ball of red fire that was hurdling itself towards this planet in crimson anger over two years ago was little more than a buried memory. It was an event near forgotten till a dragon which stank of death raided their rebuilt city and dug up healed wounds with salt clad claws.

The spirit of a hero lived on in a wayward warrior who once again took arms to defend the city from those who sought to kill. Rumors spread like wildfire through the slums about the blond soldier who returned to fight the great evil that thrust itself back into existence.

It took that same great evil to breathe life back into a once lively city that up until a few days ago lived in everlasting misery wondering when the end would finally come to claim them. It took a man with an unnatural gleam in his eyes to give meaning to the word hope once again.

Thus the streets of Midgar were filled with the shadows of men and women which reflected of the rusting walls of its once glorious buildings who sought their mysterious hero.

A man is limited by his own mortality when seeking to accomplish great things. His actions will only create brief wrinkles in time after his death until even those who remembered him fade away into nothingness. He would stand out upon all others and somewhere in the cloud of chaos he would be the light in the darkness of the people's shadowed eyes.

But when a man becomes something more than just a mere mortal, only when they transcend the level of myths and legends to reach new levels can one truly make a difference. Great men live and die but those who devote themselves to great ideals and become symbols are never forgotten. They are cherished in the hearts of the people and forever told in stories, generation after generation.

And indeed this battle weary city was in great need of its stealthy symbol that raised its presence. The inhabitants of the town flew about like bees in search of the man who wielded a sword as massive and versatile as he; who was a man whose gaze penetrated your most intimate thoughts and revealed your true nature unto yourself. He was the man whose presence alone could bring peace and rest to the mortified children of this city once more.

Blanketed by the motherly embrace of the slums, one warrior lived true to his reputation. His vibrant green eyes turned dull as he was spread along the same bed he recently abandoned. The acid that burned inside his body spread with plague like speed, but was stopped by the comfort only children can bring. It was in their smiles, the gentleness in their eyes that purified his soul and even for a moment left his mind to drift rather than to think solemnly.

As he lay flat on his back allowing his eyelids to stare at the ceiling, a little girl wearing a red bow lay snuggled tightly to the side of the man who was like her father, and yet not. Her innocent expression had a smile curl upon her face as her pure doe-like eyes too were spared the pains the world had to offer for just a few more moments.

So balance could be preserved, another tiny figure was huddled against Cloud's other side. His unruly chocolate brown hair was splashed against the pillow as his eyes lay stapled shut. He had finally once again claimed his father, whether Cloud knew it or not.

Together the two children had conspired to trap the object of their obsession while in his sleep so as to prevent their abandonment once more. He was supposed to be the anchor in their lives. The constant they could always count on. It broke their tiny little hearts each time he left them to pursue something they figured Cloud considered more important. But not anymore. Now, he belonged to them. They knew that Cloud would never wake them up intentionally and neither would he disrupt such a position they were all in.

A lone figure with lustrous silky black hair slowly opened the door to his room, leaning against the wall while standing in the doorway. Her eyes blazed a crimson red like the setting evening sun that sought to rest once more. Those very same weary eyes set upon the serenity she saw forth as an uninhibited smile grew across her face.

She watched the two small figures quietly sleeping, holding tightly onto the adult. Their small hands were stretched out over his bold stomach, securely holding him in their place. Both pairs of eyes were clasped shut, both in their own dreamscape of a far away land where happiness was the only emotion that surrounded them.

Her features softened as she witnessed him sinking his head further into the pillow and holding the two smaller figures closer. As much as he didn't want to show it, his love for children would always stand out even though he tries his hardest to hide it. She listened to their quiet breathing and silently thought to herself of how much she would want to be there in his arms, lying together, the four of them. She wanted to kiss him, embrace him. Then again, life hadn't driven its way down that path just yet. Or rather, never yet. He wouldn't love her the way she loved him right?

She cast her thoughts aside as she slowly entered the room, bringing with her a holy glow that brightened the air though none were awake to take notice. She slowly dressed herself around Denzel's small frame, letting her hair fall unruly to her side. With a slender hand, she reached over and buried it in like spikish locks which she ruffled a bit before letting that same hand slide down and cup the side of his face.

And that's when it happened, when a symbol revealed that it retained the essence of humanity when a half-grin subtly bloomed upon his face.

"Do you have to wake them?" Who was clinging on to whom one must wonder.

"Yes." Her voice was as sweet and soft as a lullaby

Slowly the two children stirred from their sleep and cast their puppy dog eyes upon the one they adopted to be their mother. With a stretch and a yawn only children were capable of, they cast stormy eyes over to Tifa, begging her to let them miss just one day.

"I promise he will still be here when you kids return." She continued to gaze into Cloud's unopened eyes with a fragile expression on her face. "Isn't that right Cloud?"

She waited briefly in anticipation, the answer able to shatter her remaining strength like glass.

"Mm hmm."

The children walked slowly out of the room like defeated soldiers as their eyes were now downcast upon the floor. Their tossed hair buried the bright smile on their faces that they wouldn't let Tifa see. It wasn't a smile to be shared with adults, but that gleam children only gave one another when happy.

Tifa now sat up on his bed and leaned over Cloud's peaceful body as her raven colored hair cascaded down the side of the face as she hovered over him. She cleared his forehead from obstruction when she planted a soft kiss upon them with her sinuous pink lips before she too left the room.

As the young fighter left the room, she leaned her back against the door. And though a smile had graced her face, her expression was undeniably a saddened one. Her thoughts were swept back to the moment as she heard the far off clanging of mischief she knew those two kids would undoubtedly cause, forcing her once again to take charge when there was no one else.

"Marlene! Denzel! Hurry up and get ready or you will be late for school!" She shouted, but knew her presence would be needed if anyone was to obey. It was times like this more than ever she wished she had Cloud's domineering presence, though it magically vanished whenever matters relating to the orphans were raised.

A little over a week has passed since Bahamut attacked the city. In his brief tour of rampage through the desolate area, he chewed away at the veins of the town when he destroyed key road and buildings that were only now starting to return. Much to the children's dismay, the restoration of the schools were of high priority to what city officials remained.

It was not that they hated school, Tifa made sure they loved it. But the nagging fear that upon the return to their classes that some of their friends would not be there, that some of their friends would never be able to return again. They were far too young to be stricken with the grief that even no adult should be forced to live through as the very core of their innocence would be put to the test.

However when you have a friend in the world, everything seemed less harsh, less scary. So long as Marlene had Denzel, and Denzel had Marlene, Tifa knew they would be ok. It was much like the way she had Cloud. As long as he stayed by her side, she knew there was no test of her character that she could not pass.

Once she saw the younglings leave the bar turned home and head towards school with their hands held tightly together, Tifa returned to Cloud's room carrying a small tray with a bowl and a tiny glass vase holding a single blue flower.

Cloud again succumbed to the weariness that tolled upon his body since the events that passed as he continued to sleep soundly without a worry to blemish his face. She recalled the events that left him in such a weakened state, even though he looked so strong and healthy when he was brought back from the dead.

Without rest he fought off a powerful summon, a gang of Jenova rejects, his mortal enemy, and his own guilt without the aid a simple cure materia could offer. Then when victory was at hand, a shot through the chest left him weakened enough to succumb to the attacks of two lackeys who followed him to the grave.

Having been told there was no room for him here and thus being rejected from the world of the dead, he was returned to the motherly arms of the living and used what energy remained to help treat the children before his own fatigue claimed him as the next victim.

For the past week Cloud remained near helpless on his bed while he was taken care of by those who loved him the most. His body sought to regain itself to its former glory through a long and arduous process that truly tested his limits. It was an exam easily failed if there was no Tifa by his side.

She carefully set the tray of food on the table that stood by her side while she sat once again at the edge of his bed. She playfully poked at his side, fully aware that the young hero had been awake ever since she entered the room.

Almost cautiously, one curious eye slowly opened just enough so he could see the outline of Tifa's voluptuous frame against the light that shown behind her. She was smiling. He knew it. It was just another one of those things she did best.

"Hey, come on. Wake up sleepy head or no more food for you." She said with a satisfied smile.

"How cruel. I thought nurses were supposed to be kind to their patients." His voice was almost playful, teasing. It was not the same battle hardened tone he was accustomed to using.

With a slightly annoyed voice, Tifa spoke in jest. "Cloud Strife, I am not your nursemaid!"

"Of course not. A nursemaid would offer sponge baths." That much easily brought a smile to both their faces. Cloud would have been a dead man if he mentioned one of those old fashioned sexy nurse outfits, though the thought did often cross his mind.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. She couldn't remember the last time they shared such playful banter. No that was not true. She did remember. It was back in Niebelheim when they were younger. It was the night they…

"This coming from the man who was terrified of the idea of my changing him even though he would be wearing boxers?" Why is it the more 'manly' someone seems, the more of a wimp they are around women?

"Err I mean…Um…The thing is…"

"Don't worry. I already got a peak at the goods while you were sleeping." Of course she was joking, but Cloud did not need to know that.

"Tifa!" It was not often one saw a tomato with spiky yellow hair.

"Calm down Cloud and relax a minute" She brought the tray upon her lap as she stirred the soup that sat upon it slowly with a spoon. Taking a scoop, she lifted the spoon and brought it towards Cloud's mouth which he refused to open. "What's wrong? Do you want me to make train noises?"

His eyes were drawn upon her figure which was pleasantly outlined by the sunlight. Her smile glowed and added an indescribable warmth to this room as it brightened not only the day, but his mood as well. His eyes steadily found themselves intoxicated in her wine colored eyes that bore down upon him with hidden affection. He dared not look upon her lips or further down lest they be caught in a less than comfortable situation.

"It's nothing. Forget it." He willingly opened his mouth and accepted the first bite, one that he knew he had the strength to take on his own. He recovered slowly but surely over the past week as life returned to his deadened limbs. However for as long as Tifa felt the need to feed him, he would easily let her.

The soothing liquid easily nourished his body with the energy he knew he lacked at the moment. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face nor blink them in a slight fear that she would be gone in that instant.

It was difficult having fears, having things you cared about because that meant they could too be taken away. Some memories were better left forgotten.

When asked what was important to him and if HE could be the one to take away, his mind had played tricks on him. It all started with a picture of Aeris in his mind. This was hardly a surprise to him, but as his life continued to flash before his eyes while the death strike was about to be delivered, less expected scenes popped up.

Suddenly, as clear as she is to him now was a vision of Tifa, smiling at him that special way she reserved for him alone. Why, when he was about to die did she become most dominate in his mind? Why afterwards could he only thing about her and the two children they had been raising together? The why was important, but more significantly it gave him the will to fight back just a little longer in that heinous battle.

The way she sat and fawned over him, he knew she was destined to be a wonderful mother. She always took care of everyone through their adventures over the past year, often providing Cloud the stability he needed to fight when he doubted even himself. But who was there ever for Tifa? Where did she draw her strength from?

"Why does everything you make just taste better?" He spoke without even realizing it.

'_Because I made it for you…' _

"Because I can cook. Now shut up and eat." She shoved yet another spoonful into the soldier's mouth who was only to glad to accept.

Having closed down her bar after the incident, Tifa spent the rest of her day keeping Cloud company while he continued to rest. She set him back down to lay on his back while she too found a relaxing spot to lay upon his bed. In comfortable silence they watched each other merely lay there by one another as they knew the inevitable conversation was quickly approaching. It was safe now with the children gone.

_This chapter was written by IronicEnding, I added a few words here and there but most of the credit goes to him. And also another thing, to anyone who reads FF8/FF7 Crossovers, Ironic has great stories so go check them out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hola everyone! Im glad ya all likes the story, I wrote this chapter as you all know me and Ironic aretaking turns in writing chapters. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, their much appreciated._

To anyone who enjoys reading FFVII and FFVIII crossovers, or FFVII fics or FFVIII fics, do check out IronicEndings Works.. their amazing!

* * *

The sunset of orange like radiance poured out into the dark room and down onto the crumpled sheets. There laid two people, friends who had more than just friendship. They had a life together, a past that they share and a future that is near, but the present was in this moment. He slept beside her, his strength growing upon his body as each day passed. He loved it; every minute of her presence was a treasured moment to him. This was all his dreams coming true in one small little afternoon.

Funny as it may seem, it was a wonder how two could be in love and yet neither would say a word to fully prove it. Questions would forever be asked, but only few are ever answered.

'_Have you..' _

He looked down at her, watching her gentle brown locks cascaded down her shoulder. He pictured her brown gentle eyes that were now peacefully closed. Those beautiful eyes that with one glance could make him forget even if he was in a battle. He shifted slowly, his bare arm skin almost brushing up against hers. His muscles were beginning to heal slowly, and the strength almost built up to a hundred percent. Though he regretted it, he didn't want to get well, in fact he didn't want her to stop taking care of him as she was right now. He would miss all this, her company and her sincerity in caring for him. He would miss the afternoon naps together and the conversations as she fed him.

She had helped him; patiently taking care of him and the two kids. He would never fully understand where she gets all her energy from, though there was one thing he knew and that was that she'd make a perfect mother to her children. She took the time to sit down and talk with each of them, even him. Only a true mother at heart would have that special patience.

He had awoken some time in the afternoon with a startled expression as his hand had found its way across her stomach. He had opened his eyes fast and had seen the angel sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled instantly, not even a hint of embarrassment had crossed his expression. He slid his hand away from her stomach and rested it back to his side. He wanted to hold her, to pull her close and kiss her neck. Secretly he wanted to wake her up in a way that no other man ever could. He wanted to kiss her lips and wake her up through a passionate yet gentle kiss. He wanted to taste her lips and feel her flushed body against his.

'_Have you ever…' _

His eyes gazed down her face, tracing each curve of her face. From the softness of her forehead to her pink and rosy lips, and lastly to the gentle yet peaceful expression plastered on her face. He shifted closer and brought his face closer to hers until their noses almost touched. Closing his eyes he fought the urge to hold her in his arms.

Just before he felt sleep overwhelming him, the bed began to move and the sheets rustling in the quiet room. He pretended to be asleep and waited until stillness found its way back into the room before he could then squint an eye open to check his surroundings. He blinked open one eye, and already it was too late; he was caught in the act. Her smile made him grin and her eyes made him blush with embarrassment. She hadn't move since he last opened his eyes, their noses were still a centimeter apart.

For a long time they stayed in that way. He looked into her brown eyes as she did with those of blue. He knew she was startled with this whole scenario though he simply couldn't move away. He would stay like this forever; it was all up to her.

He could feel the moment nearing, the warmth seeping into his heart. The heat around them was suddenly rising and the tension growing in each second. He felt his soul leaning in, his body not resisting. He told his hands to stay still, but already they were pulling her close. She didn't fight back the urge, only lean closer in his gentle hold.

They neared closer, their noses already touching. Her lips were slightly parted as she eyed him as they neared. He felt her hand smoothing out at his back. He was polite and had closed his eyes, to make the moment more memorable.

"Tifa!"

"Cloud!"

The stampede of footsteps coming from the steps caused them to jerk back. She sat up fast, but was pulled back when he caught her arm. She looked down at him questionably and then to the door. He smiled and touched his finger to his lips to signify silence. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that she would understand what he meant.

He heard the sheets rustling as cool air met his warm body beneath the blankets. She had left the bed now; her warm body wasn't beside his anymore. He felt lost, like a part of him wasn't with him anymore, only coldness and loneliness. As he opened his eyes he saw her at the door and smiled. She wasn't leaving, she wasn't going anywhere. He knew she wouldn't. He scolded his mind for playing tricks with his emotions. But did this mean that he has.. .

'_Have you already..'_

He relaxed out on his back with his eyes still firmly closed. He remembered holding her close and the warmth that his heart felt for the first time. A gentle cold kiss awoke him as it pressed lightly over his and a hand that spread out over his cheek. He blinked his eyes open and his hand instantly found its way to the side of her face. He caressed her smooth skin as he tasted her sweet lips. She smiled through the gaze they shared and in that moment he didn't hear the knocking at the door. She pulled away after some time, but hovered near his face. Their noses were brushing against each other before she pressed a kiss to his lips again and then to his forehead before she straightened up. He looked up to her and she smiled back, she touched a finger to her lips and went to open the door.

"Tifa! Cloud!" the two kids squealed excitedly as they rushed into the room.

He saw the both kids throwing their small arms around her waist and hugging her close. They then came running to him; jumping up onto the bed and talking excitedly about their day at school.

"Today in school, it was so fun, our teacher he..."

She wasn't listening, and neither was he. Their eyes were locked, and a smile still planted on their lips. She had sat down at the edge of the bed as she pretended to listen. She caught his eyes for a few moments and blushed each time with a hopeless smile planted on her lips.

'_Have we..' _

He felt over for her hand as he kept his eyes firmly on the kids. He glanced at her a few times and down to their now laced fingers. Her hand was soft, and small which fitted perfectly with his. It was like a puzzle that had finally found its other half. He brushed his thumb over the bare of her hand and smiled warmly as he too pretended to listen.

He blinked away from her and listened to what Denzel was saying.

"We had a lot of fun today, how about you and Tifa?" Denzel asked.

Cloud glanced to Tifa for the answer.

"We had a nice long nap," Tifa answered.

Marlene coughed, "how boring."

Cloud chuckled and looked to the young girl, "For a man of my age a long nap is a good way of resting, unlike these two kids I know who get unlimited supply of energy."

Marlene smiled, "Lets go play Denzel," she took the boys hand and dragged him out of the room.

They watched them leave, their hands still tied together. He turned his eyes to her and watched as she slowly turned to him. She grinned uncontrollably as she linked her eyes with his.

He pulled her close by her hand and shifted over to make more room on the bed. She comfortably snaked her hand across his stomach and gently laid her head on his chest. Their quiet breathing evened together as they laid there together.

"Cloud do you think..." she trailed off as she drew imaginary circles on his stomach.

He nudged her, "Do I think what?"

"Cloud have you... Have you already… I mean have you ever…" she looked up to him

He knew what she was going to say. "Yes."

She blinked confusingly, "You just answered a question that I hadn't even finished."

"Tifa have you.."

'_Fallen in love?'_

'_I have..'_

'_Wanna know who..' _

'_You.'_

**Credits to Ash Ai and IronicEnding.**

Next update next weekend or whenever. 


End file.
